


First Heat

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alpha/ top jb, omega/ bottom jy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: "what do i do with you, jinyoung-ah.."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok this has literally no plot it's just porn 
> 
> wtf did i just write
> 
> insp: lyrics for Holic ;)

Jaebum felt uncomfortable. As he should be. He was going through a rut, so he’d locked himself in his room the moment they got back from practice, jerking himself off to the best of his ability and hoping it’d go down soon. But Jinyoung just had to fuck it up. 

 

“Hyung, are you okay- oh. Sorry, I’ll just go now..” Jinyoung stammered, moving to close the door behind him as he retreated out of the room. Why he’d decided to check up on Jaebum was a mystery in itself. He usually buried his nose in books until late at night, always needing Jaebum to remind him to go to sleep. 

 

“No. Come here.” Jaebum was at the door in an instant, trapping Jinyoung against the wall as he slammed the door close, giving in to his arousal. The moment Jinyoung had opened the door to his room, he’d been hit with a strong vanilla scent which sent a surge of blood rushing south. Jinyoung smelled  _ so  _ good, and Jaebum wanted to take him right there and then. But he shouldn’t. He needed to be strong. For the both of them. 

 

That was when Jaebum smelled it. Something different. Something...new. He hadn’t smelt it before, and he was curious as to what it was. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, do you smell that?” Jaebum asked, sniffing around to locate the scent. He only got a whimper in response. Jaebum whipped his head up to look at Jinyoung, finally registering the smell- Jinyoung was in heat. And he’d probably been triggered by Jaebum as this was his first heat. It had to be. Jaebum couldn’t recall having smelled this scent before. Jaebum closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. Except it didn’t work as all he got was a lungful of  _ Jinyoungjinyoungjinyoung _ , making him more aroused than ever.

 

_ Fuck. Why does he have to smell so good? Dammit.. _

 

Jaebum growled at the scent, he could practically smell the slick dripping out of Jinyoung’s hole already. He ripped Jinyoung’s clothes off, roaming over his torso and resting his hands on Jinyoung’s hips, rubbing circles near his crotch teasingly. 

 

“Ah, hyung, it hurts, I can’t-” Jinyoung whined, shoving his pants down to wrap his fingers around his cock, trying to get himself off quickly to alleviate the pain. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung-ah...you’re so pretty like this..” Jaebum groaned, swallowing at the sight. He brought Jinyoung’s hand that was currently on his own length to his crotch, silently asking Jinyoung to stroke him instead as he helped Jinyoung out. He brought two fingers to Jinyoung’s entrance, circling it but not pushing in, enjoying Jinyoung’s whimpers before finally thrusting them into his hole, hissing at the heat wrapped around his fingers. Jinyoung mewled, snapping his hips down to get Jaebum’s fingers deeper in him, trying his best to stroke Jaebum as he pleasured himself. 

 

“Hyung, f-fuck me, please, it hurts-” Jinyoung pleaded, pulling Jaebum’s fingers out of him and grabbing his cock to sink down on it instead. 

 

“Fuck, Jaebum hyung…” Jinyoung breathed, clawing at Jaebum’s biceps to remain standing. The pleasure was making him weak in the knees, and he held on to Jaebum for dear life as Jaebum finally gave in, snapping his hips up to thrust into Jinyoung. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re so wet...so wet for me…” Jaebum growled, moving his hands to cup Jinyoung’s ass as he spread them apart to get a better view of Jinyoung fucking himself down on his cock. Jaebum almost came then, the erotic visual of their bodies joined together accompanied with Jinyoung’s increasingly loud moans pushing him over the edge, but he held back, wanting to feel Jinyoung for a little longer. He brought a finger to Jinyoung’s hole, collecting the excess slick that was dripping out before bringing it to Jinyoung’s mouth, asking him to suck it clean. So Jinyoung did, licking at his fingers like a lollipop, moaning when he tasted himself. Jaebum started to thrust his fingers into his mouth, watching Jinyoung come undone as he kept hitting his prostate, so lost in the pleasure that he could barely remember to keep sucking on Jaebum’s fingers, letting him finger-fuck his mouth instead. 

 

Soon, Jinyoung tensed, arching his back as he came on his stomach, and the sudden tightness had Jaebum growling. 

 

“Hyung, knot me, come in me--” Jinyoung breathed, sighing in pleasure when he felt Jaebum’s knot swelling in him, closing his eyes and letting his head drop onto Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum carried Jinyoung to the bed without pulling out, lying down on it as he waited for his knot to go down. 

  
“What do I do with you, Jinyoung-ah…”

**Author's Note:**

> for Jaebum's birthday. i hope he had fun today, and i hope he'll continue to be happy and healthy~
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you liked please~
> 
> i was going to make this longer but i think 777 is a good number so..
> 
> love you all <3 
> 
> -Joy


End file.
